lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Sam Carter promo (Boise)
Sam Carter promo (Boise) was an e-wrestling promo written by Sam Carter in May 2010 as part of a Triple Threat match against Stavros Christophi and Panzer at the Insanity LIVE from Boise telecast. Promo Sam Carter is on a plane travelling on a plane to boise airport with his girlfriend, Chloe Smith, who is also british and went to the same school as him* Chloe: So sam, are you gunna win for me tonight?? Sam: Stop asking stupid questions babe, course im gunna win silence for a couple of minutes Sam: Eughh, have you seen pictures of this place, this is absolutely disgusting, this isnt fit enough to hold a normal Insanity event let alone a show with Sam Carter in it. a couple of hours later, the plane lands and they leave the plane and go into the airport Sam: Oh my god, just look at this hell hole, we thought middlesbrough in england was scatty, but i'm sure they dont have a pong like this hanging around this Chloe: This KFC looks ok for boise standards, why not go in here Sam: Yeh, only 2 smashed windows, probably only half the seats have tomato sauce on them and only 3/4 of the floor is covered in bog roll. Lets eat here. Sam is eating a popcorn chicken, when he tastes something isn't chicken Chloe: Sam, what the hell is that Sam: It's a birds head, crap lets get outta here They get to the hotel Sam: Eurghh our bedsheets are not changed im going to the taco bell arena ad im going to address this terrible city sam carter is in the ring with a u.k flag draped around his waste I was flying from the U.K last night and i just realised that putting me in a dark match is like giving the Boise Hawks an automatic bye to a final of a baseball competition. I mean who are these two guys that i'm up against. Panzer, you have a stupid name man, change it. Although you dont even come in the same leauge when it comes to stupid names. Stavros Christophi, i mean come on you sound like a greek dancer (OOC: no offence meant) And now, i address this to you boise, you pathetic excuse for a city. you really dont know how bad this is, and i don't blame you people, because if the chips were down, i am sure a few of you would die for this city and i admire that, but you must be more stupid than you look, because i woulnt do anything for this city if you paid me a million bucks, and thats being nice. Ive only got one thing left to address and thats the LPW locker room, the card constructers and the LPW management. Putting me in a dark match is not only rude, its stupid. I'm going to dominate this match and one day i'm going to be main-eventing Insanity, ppv's and the world. Because i am the british bully, and i am a cut above the rest See also *Sam Carter collection Category:Promos